Team Gamma
Team Gamma was a splinter team of the UNSC SPARTAN-II Red Team. Operational history Fall of Reach Team Gamma was a section of Red Team during the Fall of Reach and included Spartans Li-008; Anton-044, and Grace-093. It was tasked with locating and securing Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb.Halo: First Strike, page 24 In reality, however, Whitcomb was more concerned about the safety of the NOVA Bomb that he hoped the Covenant would take with them during their excavation of the top of CASTLE base. After securing Vice Admiral Whitcomb and the bomb, Frederic-104 told his team to stay put, as the fall back was too "hot."Halo: First Strike, page 111-112 Team Gamma fell back and holed themselves up in Camp Independence, with Li and Grace manning several rock-mounted M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Guns. They were holed up in Camp Independence for three weeks, in which they broadcasted Oly Oly Oxen Free on the UNSC E-Band until they received a return transmission from John-117 and Cortana. Anton went outside to meet John and the others and led them inside, where John told Vice Admiral Whitcomb about the events on Installation 04. Afterward they escaped in a captured Spirit dropship. They flew to the remains of CASTLE Base to try and find teams Alpha and Delta, in which they were successful. After flying down a tunnel created by the Covenant down to a Forerunner structure underneath CASTLE Base, the team split up, with Li staying on board and the rest getting out, and went over to the far side of the structure to rescue Frederic-104; Kelly-087, William-043 and Dr. Catherine Halsey. Soon after they became surrounded by thousands of Sangheili; Unggoy; Kig-Yar, and several pairs of Mgalekgolo. Though the Hunters fired, they were quickly killed by their own comrades, due to the concern for the Forerunner Crystal. Using the artifact, they managed to escape in the Spirit dropship. They then proceeded to leave Reach and meet up with Cortana and the Ascendant Justice, jumping from the system. Team Gamma's mission was successful despite of all the Covenant forces on Reach. Slipspace battle Whilst slipping into Slipspace, the Forerunner crystal they found on Reach started to behave weirdly and caused a Slipspace error in which other ships could slip in and out of and shoot in. During this battle the remaining Sangheili aboard Ascendant Justice blew a conduit and forced the SPARTANs to go EVA and fix the ship. The operation was going well until a plasma torpedo struck the dropship, killing Anton; Li and Petty Officer Second Class Shiela Polaski. Operation: FIRST STRIKE As the last surviving member of Team Gamma, Grace ventured to the Covenant Command and Control Station, the Unyielding Hierophant with the members of Blue Team and set off the fusion reactors. On board, the group was confronted with a pack of Jiralhanae, that were wielding Brute Shots. Grace suffered a direct hit to the midsection which killed her. After she died, John-117 tripped the automated failsafe system on her suit that killed four Sangheili and a dozen Unggoy. Sources